Harry Potter: Wenn du schläfst
by Dunkel-Elfe
Summary: Meine erste Sonfic zu dem Lied 'Wenn du schläfst' von den Söhnen Mannheims Harry x DRaco


Harry Potter - Wenn du schläfst

Autor: Dunkel-Elfe

E-Mail: siane/Sinia

Teil: One-Shot

Pairing: Draco x Harry (Aber ihr könnt euch auch jedes andere Pairing denken, es

passt alles irgendwie)

Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört der Rowling. Und ich verdiene kein Geld damit!

Und das Lied ,Wenn du schläfst' gehört den Söhnen Mannheims, ich habe es mir nur

ausgeborgt!

Dies ist meine erste Sonfic. Ich hoffe sie ist gelungen.

Let´s go

Wenn du schläfst...

_Ich will nur in Deiner Nähe sein,_

_in der Nacht wenn Du schläfst,_

_Ich will nur in Deiner Nähe sein,_

_Ich bin wach wenn Du schläfst,_

_Ich will nur in Deiner Nähe sein,_

_wenn Du schläfst,_

_wenn Du gehst,_

_Ich will nur in Deiner Nähe sein_

_...Deiner Nähe sein._

Schwere Nacht umhüllt mich. Und doch...hilft sie mir, nachzudenken. Ich liege

hier neben dir. Und streiche über deinen nackten Körper. Dabei blicke ich auf

den Ring, der auf meinem Finger prangt. Er zeigt mir, das du mir gehörst! Und

auch du trägst solch einen Ring an deinem Finger, der zeigt, das ich nur dir

gehöre!

Ich liebe dich so.

Und doch wirst du mir Tag für Tag vom Krieg weggenommen!

_Nichts braucht so viel Schutz wie Du,_

_in der Dunkelheit der Welt,_

_sogar Söldner hol Ich hinzu,_

_denn ein Dunkles Reich hat Uns umstellt,_

_nichts braucht so viel Schutz wie Du,_

_in der Dunkelheit der Welt,_

_sogar Söldner hol Ich hinzu,_

_denn ein Dunkles Reich hat Uns umstellt._

Ich präge mir jede Einzelheit von dir ein. Deinen Körper, deine Seele und deine

Liebe zu mir.

Ich liebe deine Augen und dein Lachen.

All das präge ich mir ein, ich will alles später noch wissen...wenn wir in den

Krieg ziehen und ich dich vielleicht verliere.

Diese Gewissheit...das der Tod so nah ist...es schnürt mir die Kehle zu.

_Ich will nur in Deiner Nähe sein,_

_in der Nacht wenn Du schläfst,_

_Ich will nur in Deiner Nähe sein,_

_Ich bin wach wenn Du schläfst,_

_Ich will nur in Deiner Nähe sein,_

_wenn Du schläfst,_

_wenn Du gehst,_

_Ich will nur in Deiner Nähe sein_

_...Deiner Nähe sein._

Ich liege jede Nacht so, beobachte dich wenn du schläfst. Schon merkwürdig. Ich

glaube, du würdest mich auslachen, wenn ich es dir beichten würde. Deshalb

behalte ich es für mich.

Doch diese Nacht ist nicht wie jede der Anderen. Nein...

Diesmal laufen mir Tränen über die Wangen. Ich verstehe nicht warum, aber mein

Herz krampfte sich zusammen und der Kloß im Hals war einfach zu groß.

_Nichts braucht so viel Zeit wie Schutz,_

_denn man findet ihn kaum,_

_deshalb träumst Du das man Dich beschützt,_

_doch es bleibt nur ein Traum,_

_und Ich möchte Schutz sein für Dich,_

_in der Nacht und am Tag,_

_denn Mich beschützt ein ewiges Licht und es hat Mir gesagt._

Deine Nähe hat mir immer Kraft gegeben. Merke ich, als ich mir die Tränen

wegwische.

Ich will nicht, das du sie siehst! Ich will nicht, das du siehst, das selbst ich

schwach bin. Nicht so stark bin, wie ich immer vorgebe!

_Ich will nur in Deiner Nähe sein,_

_in der Nacht wenn Du schläfst,_

_Ich will nur in Deiner Nähe sein,_

_Ich bin wach wenn Du schläfst,_

_Ich will nur in Deiner Nähe sein,_

_wenn Du schläfst,_

_wenn Du gehst,_

_Ich will nur in Deiner Nähe sein_

_...Deiner Nähe sein._

Deine Lippen umspielt ein zartes Lächeln. Du scheinst schön zu Träumen.

Vielleicht von mir?

Ich träume jede Nacht von dir. Wenn ich es denn schaffe, nach stundelangem dich

beobachten, schlaf zu finden.

Unsere Zeiten sind Dunkel, nur meine Träume geben mir Hoffnung, die es nicht

mehr zu geben scheint.

_Keiner bringt Licht in den Tag,_

_der so Dunkel ist,_

_und doch hast Du zu Leben gewagt,_

_weil es richtig ist,_

_doch nichts braucht so viel Schutz wie Du,_

_bitte glaub mir das,_

_und Engel fleh Ich noch hinzu,_

_ein Heer,_

_das nur auf Dich aufpasst oh oh_

Meine Augen fallen zu, und ich sehe die grellen Farben des Weckers, der die

Uhrzeit anzeigt. Es ist fast Morgen, die Sonne müsste bald aufgehen. Wieder eine

Nacht, in der ich dich nur angestarrt habe.

Doch ich bereue nicht eine! Es entschädigt mich für so viel...

_Ich will nur in Deiner nähe sein,_

_in der Nacht wenn Du schläfst,_

_Ich will nur in Deiner Nähe sein,_

_Ich bin wach wenn Du schläfst,_

_Ich will nur in Deiner Nähe sein,_

_wenn Du schläfst,_

_wenn Du gehst,_

_Ich will nur in Deiner Nähe sein_

_...Deiner Nähe sein._

Ich lege mich nun zu dir, kuschele meinen kühlen Körper an deinen Warmen.

Seufzend schließe ich meine Augen und spüre deine Arme, die du im Schlaf um mich

schlingst. Wie immer. Wie jede Nacht.

Ich fühle mich geborgen, und mein größter Wunsch ist es, ewig so bei dir bleiben

zu dürfen.

Nur das Schwert, das neben unserem Bett liegt, lässt mich spüren, das dieser

Wunsch wohl nie in Erfüllung gehen wird...

Ende!

Ich hoffe, es gefiel euch.

Ich überlasse es euch, aus wessen Perspektive ich geschrieben habe. Draco oder

Harry...es würde Beides passen.

Und wie gesagt, selbst ein anderes Pairing könnt ihr hier reindenken.

Elfy


End file.
